Mirror
The mirror signifies truth, self-knowledge, wisdom, and the soul. It is considered to be a reflection of the supernatural or divine intelligence behind creativity. The mirror also symbolizes the moon, due to its ability to reflect light. Magickally, the mirror can be used to divine the future, create protective devices, and look into your own nature. The art of divining the future by gazing into a mirror appears throughout the history of western mysticism. A devotee of the goddess Demeter gazed into a sacred spring and predicted the harvest. It is believed that Catherine de Medici, a reputed Witch, depended on mirror divination to guide her through the tangled affairs of state in 16th century France. Mirror Gazing The most versatile mirror for augury is full length, has three panels, and provides a view of three sides of an image at once. When this triple reflective quality is combined with candlelight, it creates a very mystical effect. A full moon night is advised for scrying. Stand the mirror in the corner of a darkened room and place a lighted candle before each panel. Position a chair facing the centre panel. Sit in the chair, take several deep breaths, and relax. Stare fixedly at the reflected image of the centre candle flame, pose your question, and look deep into the mirror. The mirror will begin to cloud or fog with a swirling veil of ethereal mist. Through the mist, an image will appear and answer your query. When the image begins to fade, so will the mist. Once the mirror is clear, extinguish the candles, covert the mirror with a dark blue or black velvet drape, and record the message in your book of shadows. Mirror Divination One of the most ancient forms of divination is crystallomancy or catoptromancy, performed with a magic mirror. The Magi of Persia are said to have used mirrors, as well as the ancient Greeks and Romans. In ancient Greece, the witches of Thessaly wrote their oracles in human blood upon mirrors. The Thessalian witches are supposed to have taught Pythagoras how to divine by holding a magic mirror up to the Moon. Romans who were skilled in mirror reading were called specularii. In lore, mirrors are believed to reflect the soul and must be guarded against lest the soul be lost. These fears carry over into superstitious customs, such as covering the mirrors in a house after death to prevent the souls of the living from being carried off by the ghost of the newly departed; and removing mirrors from a sickroom because the soul is more vulnerable in times of illness. According to another superstition, if one looks into a mirror at night, one will see the Devil. In Russian folklore, mirrors are the invention of the Devil, having the power to draw souls out of bodies. The Aztecs used mirrorlike surfaces to keep witches away. A bowl of water with a knife in it was placed in the entrances of homes. A witch looking into it would see her soul pierced by the knife, and flee. According to another belief, witches have no souls, and therefore, like vampires, have no reflections in mirrors. Medieval and Renaissance magicians often used mirrors, bowls of water, polished stones and crystals for divination, to see the past, present and future. Village wizards frequently employed mirrors to detect thieves. Whatever the purpose, the magicians would stare into the polished surface until they hypnotized themselves into light trances and saw visions that answered the questions that were put to them. John Dee, England’s royal court magician in the 16th century, employed both a crystal egg and a mirror made of polished black obsidian, reportedly taken from Mexico by Cortés. Cagliostro used mirrors, as did the famous 16th-century occultist Agrippa. According to one legend, Cartaphilus, the Wandering Jew, asked Agrippa in 1525 to produce a vision of his dead childhood sweetheart in his mirror. Agrippa asked the man to count off the decades since the girl had died, and waved his magic wand at each count. Cartaphilus kept counting far beyond the girl’s death. At 149, Agrippa felt dizzy but told him to keep counting. Finally, at 1,150, a vision appeared of the girl in ancient Palestine. Cartaphilus called out to her—in disobedience to Agrippa’s admonitions—and the vision dissolved. Cartaphilus fainted. Later, he told Agrippa he was the Jew who had struck Christ as he carried the cross and was condemned to wander the earth. European royalty believed in and used magic mirrors. Catherine de’ Medici, a devout believer in the occult arts, had a mirror that revealed to her the future of France. Henri IV also relied on a magic mirror to discover political plots against him. The medieval magician Albertus Magnus recorded a formula for making a magic mirror: Buy a looking glass and inscribe upon it “S. Solam S. Tattler S. Echogordner Gematur.” Bury it at a crossroads during an uneven hour. On the third day, go to the spot at the same hour and dig it up—but do not be the first person to gaze into the mirror. In fact, said Magnus, it is best to let a dog or a cat take the first look. Mirror Box There comes a time in everyone’s life when protection is needed from outside negative forces. This is especially true for those involved in Witchcraft and the magickal arts. For some reason, it seems to be the delight of neophyte Witches to psychically attack their peers solely for the sheer delight of doing it. In such cases, where ignorance is the motive, the offending individual warrants some time in the mirror box. The mirror box is a reflective tool for turning one’s own spitefulness against others. There is no need to thrust pins in a doll, invoke the demons of hell, or call upon the grim reaper. A simple returning of negativity will suffice. Use common sense and think before you act. This doesn’t mean you must turn the other cheek, or become a living martyr, but rather be reasonable and don’t join your rivals in the gutter Begin this spell on a Thursday night just before the moon turns new. Place the box on a table facing the direction where your enemy lives. Dress the candle with sandalwood oil as you chant: It is not to hate or burn, Just your evil to return. Place the candle on top of the box and lean the photograph or handwriting against it. Light the candle. Focus your attention on the photograph to create a mental link with the person and chant: All that is evil and sent to me Is reflected back and returned to thee. This magickal box shall hold you tight As your evilness turns against you this night. All that you have sent to me Shall now be returned by law of three. Lift the candle off the box, being careful not to extinguish it. Open the box and place the picture inside. Close the lid and replace the candle on top of the box. Allow the candle to burn for one hour. Repeat this spell for three consecutive nights. On the third night, seal the box shut with wax from the candle, then allow the black candle to burn out. Bury the box or store it in a safe place. If the person in the box continues to vex you, repeat the spell. Information Source A Solitary Pagan